Some Sick Dream
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: “Ryo…” He’d never before dared to call the spirit of the millennium ring that directly. The spirit raised a hand and crooked a finger, the look in his eyes daring Ryou to accept his invitation. complete
1. Chapter 1

**Some Sick Dream**

A Maru-kun songfic obsession challenge

Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only.

Seraphim Shock and their Lyrics are also the intellectual property of someone else, and are being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. "Some Sick Dream" is from Nightmares For The Banished (1999 EP).

All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi or Seraphim Shock are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional; any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional.

* * *

Beneath the willow tree

She beckons me deep inside

An Autumn's chill, witches' spell

By candlelight, Legends cry…

Stare into my eyes forever

Let me take you in my arms

Dance with me out in the garden

Where tomorrow never comes…

Follow me into the darkness

Where the Nightmares never fade

Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel

From which you will never wake…

---

_The weather is getting cold._ Ryou shivered in the late afternoon twilight as he pulled a box of winter clothing out of the assigned storage shed behind his apartment. _Well, it is late October after all._

Most of the trees in the fenced yard had lost their leaves in the last bout of rainstorms, but Ryou's favorite, an old willow, still had enough leaves to conceal the corner where it stood. His millennium ring clanged softly as he stood, softly grunting with the effort it took to lift the heavy clothes. Thankfully his building had a freight elevator, so he wouldn't be forced to carry the heavy box up the six flights of stairs.

He slid the box down the hallway and into his apartment, having to sit down and push it inside once it hit the carpet. _What did I put in here last year, bricks?_

Ryou kicked the door shut, hearing the lock catch, then went to get a drink before opening and sorting through what was inside. His winter coat, several sweaters and pairs of long underwear, heavy socks, boots, hats, mittens, a couple of scarves he'd never worn… _An iron cauldron? No wonder the box was so heavy!_

He'd bought the pot intending to use it for a Halloween party punchbowl. As the memory surfaced, he frowned sadly. His yami, whom he had privately named Ryo, had overwhelmed him before he could even issue the invitations. He'd fought, as he always had, but now wondered what the spirit had done for that entire week. He set the cauldron by the door, intending to take it back out to his shed the next day. It was getting late, and he hadn't eaten dinner yet.

Another hour later, fed, bathed and snuggled under the warm comforter of his bed, Ryou slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

Yami no Bakura stirred inside his soul room as he felt his host fall deeply asleep. He opened the 'door' and strode across the 'hallway' to peer into Ryou's room. The ancient spirit was unaware that it was his own insecurities that caused him to treat the young man so harshly, keeping his hikari locked in his soul room for weeks at a time so the spirit could selfishly experience life once more.

He watched Ryou sigh softly and shift slightly, the covers revealing the young man's shoulders and a slender hand stretched out as if to catch another's. A flicker of an idea came into the spirit's mind, and on an impulse, he pulled Ryou into a dark dream…

_Ryou stood shivering in a chill autumn night breeze. Leaves rustled across the garden path leading back toward that sheltered corner beneath the willow. Pumpkins, abandoned Scarecrows, and a few other Halloween decorations lay artfully around as Ryou scanned the deserted area before muttering to himself. "It must be really late…"_

_He shivered again, hugging himself and turned to go inside the apartment building. A soft click and a low, initially haunting, tune froze him in place before he took a step. The tune was vaguely familiar, the voice singing quietly, overly so. He felt his hackles rise as he turned to see what he had believed to be impossible…_

_"Ryo…" He'd never before dared to call the spirit of the millennium ring that directly. The spirit sat beneath the willow, deep inside the concealing branches. The light of a candle placed inside the iron cauldron illuminated his pale features. He raised a hand and crooked a finger, the look in his eyes daring Ryou to accept his invitation._

_Ryou gasped as his body took a step forward, then another, until he was close enough to see the trails of previously shed tears on the spirits face. He sank to his knees beside the ancient spirit as if he were under a witch's spell, the deeper voice of the spirit singing seductively along with the music._

_"Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms. Dance with me out in the garden, where tomorrow never comes… Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade. Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…"_

_Ryou stared into the rich red-brown of the spirit's eyes, entranced until the spirit had reached up to cup Ryou's cheek. The young man gasped at the warmth of contact, eyes widening in a sudden surge of fear, his voice overly loud as he hastily backed away. _

"NO!" Ryou bolted upright in bed, gasping softly a few moments. His hand came up to touch his blushing cheek…


	2. Verse two

So sad the ghost,

Behind her precious smile.

So sad her haunted head.

Blood covers time

On and on it goes

The Devils play…

Drift Away.

Stare into my eyes forever

Let me take you in my arms

Dance with me out in the garden

Where tomorrow never comes…

Follow me into the darkness

Where the Nightmares never fade

Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel

From which you will never wake…

---

The spirit sat morosely in his cold, empty soul room, contemplating. Why exactly was he sad? He couldn't exactly say… The dream he'd pulled his host into, on sheer impulse, had opened up an unexpected doorway. They had also both been unaccountably ill-tempered since that night.

-

"Are you all right, Ryou?" Yuugi had been asking him that same question all day today. Ryou smiled and looked at his chipper friend.

"Yes, Yuugi, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. You just seem a little down." And with that, the small duelist had skipped away to catch up with Jounouchi, not betraying his own thoughts. '_Ryou does seem really down lately. Even his smile looks false to me. I wonder if the spirit in his ring has been bothering him again.'_

_'Not in the way you think, Aibou.'_ Yuugi frowned slightly, mulling over his own spirit's cryptic remark.

-

Ryou looked down at the handbill that he had been forced into accepting from one of the exuberant college theatre students. A garish pink, it offered the viewer free admission into one of three plays. _Blood covers time; On and on it goes; and The Devil's play—Drift away. Who came up with these names? Well, it will get me out of the house Friday night…_

The spirit had 'listened in' on his host's internal dialogue, his choice of play not only different from Ryou's, but triggering another impulsive idea again…

-

Friday came, and with it, rain. Two of the plays, being performed in the outdoor theatres, had rescheduled and left only 'The Devil's play—Drift away' proceeding inside the old theatre building. Ryou settled in a seat near the back. If the play was too badly done, he'd be able to slip out the side door with no one the wiser. Expecting a crush of others with the same idea, he held his backpack on his lap, his arms hugging it to his torso.

A few minutes later, the house lights dimmed, the pulsating music began, and Ryou closed his eyes…. And stepped into a dream….

_He was beside the willow tree again, deep within the concealing branches and leaning against the trunk. Music throbbed softly in the background as he looked around. He was alone. _

_Blowing out the candle inside the cauldron, he parted the willow's boughs, stepped out into the garden and froze. The disbelieving gasp he took turned into a sigh of the spirit's name. "Ryo…"_

_The spirit approached him slowly, singing softly with the music, holding him in place with the power in those red-brown eyes. "So sad the ghost, behind your precious smile… So sad… your haunted head…."_

_He came so close, but did not touch Ryou's face. His breath warm upon the other's face, a tanned hand reaching up to move a lock of hair away. He smiled when Ryou's breaths became shallow, his eyes becoming languorous, the lids drooping softly. He circled his prey as the music continued, mimicking the Devil's Play upon the stage. He, the devil, and Ryou his willing victim…_

_He leaned over Ryou's shoulder, placing his arms about Ryou's shoulders, but not actually touching him. His breath caressed Ryou's ear as he picked up the seductive melody again, Ryou swaying slightly in his arms. This time, when the spirit stepped before him, Ryou stepped forward as if ensorcelled, straight into the spirit's arms. _

"_Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms. Dance with me out in the garden, where tomorrow never comes… Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade. Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…"_

_Ryou stared up into those entrancing red-brown eyes, dizzily following the spirit's lead as they turned slowly about the garden, the spirit never directly touching Ryou the entire time. The spirit's voice now so quiet, Ryou could barely hear. _

_Again, the spirit held him by his captivating gaze, until Ryou felt the heat of Ryo's hand upon his cheek. Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief as he backed away from the contact. Tears came to his eyes as he shook his head, retreating, holding his own hand where Ryo's had so recently been. _

"No….!" The thunderous applause from the now-full theatre drowned Ryou's despairing cry. His hand touched his warm cheek…


	3. Third verse

Alone

She's alone again.

Scarlet rain.

Alone.

She's alone again.

Roses fade…

Stare into my eyes forever

Let me take you in my arms

Dance with me out in the garden

Where tomorrow never comes…

Follow me into the darkness

Where the Nightmares never fade

Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel

From which you will never wake…

---

Ryou sat in the garden behind his apartment building. Inside an old white gazebo with a red-tinted roof, he leaned back, lost in deep thoughts.

The spirit of the ring had projected his spirit to watch him, unseen, from the far corner of the building. Ryou had continued to be temperamental, sitting in silence for long periods of time, and now he stared morosely up at the rain through the clear red glass in the gazebo's roof. _Alone… He's alone again…_

_Red rain… no… that's not right. It's a deeper red, almost like blood… crimson rain… no… that's not right either… too dark… it should be shiny, like red satin… Scarlet! Scarlet rain… perfect…_ Ryou had rested his head upon the back of one of the benches inside the gazebo. It cradled his neck at the perfect angle to watch the raindrops fall upon the red-glass roof. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, the warm sweater and scarf protecting him from the damp chill. Deep in thought like this, staring up at the scarlet rain… It was so relaxing… He could almost forget everything around him, forget all that had happened, just relax and drift away…

The spirit felt his host's shift in consciousness and took charge of Ryou's body without him knowing. He took him inside, out of the chill afternoon's dampness. Cleaned up and changed into Ryou's favorite pajamas before laying him down in bed beneath warm blankets. Then, after peeking into his host's soul room, pulled him into another dream.

_Ryou stood alone inside the garden in the warm falling rain. His white clothes became darkened, alarming him with the rapidity and the unusual reddish color of the liquid. A noise from the far side of the garden startled him, he turned slowly. "Ryo…"_

_Ryo stalked along the garden path, matching the slow, pulsating beat of the music that now played, with each stride. His white suit remained dry, the downpour creating a nimbus of white mist rather than soil the spirit's clothes. He captured Ryou's gaze and held him spellbound again, coming close enough to whisper in his hikari's ear. "Alone…"_

_Ryo circled him slowly, never touching, but coming oh so close. Ryou's breath quickened as Ryo paused to whisper in his ear again. "He's alone again…"_

_The smirk on Ryo's face as he circled slowly, and Ryo's general behavior tonight reminded Ryou of a hunting cat. One of the large and highly dangerous variety. Yet, when Ryo spread his arms, Ryou walked to him without another thought. He followed the spirit's lead once more, dancing out in the rainy garden, Ryo's arms never actually coming in contact with Ryou as they spun around slowly with the music._

_A single rose appeared in Ryou's hands when they paused. He looked down at it, cupping the fragile red bud in one hand before bringing it up to his nose to inhale the subtle fragrance. He looked sadly into Ryo's eyes, regretting what he felt he must say to the ancient spirit. "Roses fade…"_

_Ryo didn't respond, but began circling Ryou once more, never touching the smaller male. He paused behind Ryou, his breath a warm whisper against Ryou's ear. Ryou stood, his eyes partially closed, waiting for the spirit to continue. His body swayed slightly with the seductive music, but still, Ryo avoided direct contact. The spirit came face to face with his host, holding him with the power of his gaze while they circled slowly in time to the music, the spirit singing softly._

"_Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms. Dance with me out in the garden, where tomorrow never comes… Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade. Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…" _

_Ryou held his breath as they stopped again, staring into the depths of the spirit's red-brown eyes. He gasped softly at the heat of the spirit's hand that now cupped his cheek tenderly, pale lips parting slightly. He retreated a step, then two, out of the spirit's reach, his hand coming to rest against the spot where the spirit had just touched him._

"No…" The noisy buzzer on his alarm resounded through Ryou's bedroom. He sat up, smacking the beside clock out of habit as he rose to meet another day. Slowly, reluctantly as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand came up to rest against the cheek Ryo had caressed…


	4. Verse four The End

Stare into my eyes forever

Let me take you in my arms

Dance with me out in the garden

Where tomorrow never comes…

Follow me into the darkness

Where the Nightmares never fade

Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel

From which you will never wake…

---

Please stay….

----

The spirit of the millennium ring was restless, pacing in his soul room, invisibly up and down the complex's hallways, even the 'hallway' between their two soul rooms. His restiveness was unconsciously transmitted to his host, who spent the day cleaning in a general state of nervousness.

Tomorrow began another long holiday weekend, and most of Ryou's friends would be visiting others out of town. He didn't mind spending much of his time alone, and lately, he'd been having some peculiar dreams. Dreams that had him thinking quite hard. Tonight, as he cleaned the dinner dishes, he began to feel the oddest sensation of anticipation from the spirit. Something was going to happen, and Ryou wasn't so sure that it was a good thing.

Ryo had a difficult time concealing his eagerness from his host, Ryou. He knew exactly what he was planning to do, but was a little worried about Ryou's reaction. Would he even be able to manage this without draining his host to the point of death? 'Listening in' on his host briefly, Ryo knew he didn't have much time to wait. The dishes were done, Ryou had already straightened the tidy living room, his RPG room, and was currently attempting to soak his case of nerves away with a hot bath. The spirit forced himself to settle down in his soul room; he wouldn't be waiting much longer.

Ryou dragged himself out of the tub when the water became tepid, that sense of anticipation still with him. He dressed in his favorite pajamas, hoping that the spirit would remember to change them if he took over tonight, and the way he was feeling, the spirit wanted out. Badly.

Hoping Ryo would change his mind, Ryou looked over at the faintly gleaming ring laying on his dresser. He shrugged, and put it back in place around his neck, the ring's pointers chiming softly as he returned to bed. It had been a long time since he'd slept with the ring like this. He laid down on his back, the millennium ring sliding to rest directly over his heart, and closed his eyes. It was then, that Ryo made his move.

White light filled the room, blinding Ryou whose eyes flew open in the sudden onslaught of pain. His body arched, his hands clutched at his blankets, his mouth opened wide to release a scream that never came. What seemed to last forever was over with in moments, a dazed, half-blinded Ryou left gasping, pale and sweaty on the edge of his bed. He stared. _I… I don't believe it… How…?_

"Ryo…?" The figure stood slowly from his crouch, his skin pale in the moonlight, but darker than Ryou's own. He looked himself over, then snagged a pair of jeans from where they were draped over Ryou's desk chair and put them on without turning. Ryou sat up slowly and called out again a little louder. "Ryo?"

The figure froze a moment as he reached for one of Ryou's shirts. He made a small archaic gesture, then proceeded to put the shirt on without buttoning it. The low, pulsating music from Ryou's dream began to fill the room with that haunting song. It had Ryou rise unsteadily to his feet, then take the few silent steps to the center of his bedroom. "Ryo…"

The figure, his back still turned, looked over his shoulder at the young man standing behind him, effortlessly capturing Ryou's startled gaze. He turned and began circling Ryou slowly, his measured pace matching the beat of the music. He came very close, but never touched the slightly smaller male, pausing behind Ryou to whisper softly in his ear. "Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms… Dance with me out in the garden. Where tomorrow never comes…"

He paused and stepped back, watching Ryou turn to face him as he stood in the doorway, still singing softly. "Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade…"

He took another step into the dark hallway, Ryou following a step behind. Through the apartment, down the hallway to the stairwell and down the stairs. Out the back door and into the garden, the music still sounding softly in their ears. Ryo paused in the middle of the garden, watching Ryou slowly, hesitantly approach him. They were only a few steps apart, when Ryo leaned forward, whispering again in Ryou's ear. "Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…"

Ryou gasped softly at the heat so near his cheek, staring up at the spirit's eyes as he straightened and began singing softly once more. It was like his dreams come to life as Ryo circled him slowly, Ryou turning with him to keep his gaze. He could lose himself in that sultry red-brown gaze…

"Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms. Dance with me out in the garden, where tomorrow never comes… Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade. Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…"

Still, there was no direct contact between the pair, Ryo coming tantalizingly close at times, but never connecting. Ryou's eyes became languid, half-lidded, his breaths becoming quicker as they danced in the chill night air. The music playing on for their ears only, Ryo's quiet voice, singing only for Ryou.

Ryou turned his head as the spirit suddenly reversed to stand behind him. Ryo's breath warm against his ear, sending a delicate shiver down his spine. Ryou held his breath, becoming statue-still as Ryo reached around his shoulders with one hand. Ryo's hand was so close to cupping his cheek, yet never touched him, Ryo's breath quickening slightly as he sang again. "Stare into my eyes forever. Let me take you in my arms. Dance with me out in the garden, where tomorrow never comes… Follow me into the darkness, where the Nightmares never fade. Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel, from which you will never wake…"

The spirit stared deep into Ryou's eyes as he'd softly sang. Trying to communicate without words, without touching, without telepathy, the unspoken _something_ he hoped they both felt. They stood there a long moment before the spirit sadly sighed, stepped back, and turned to go.

Ryou blinked, a bit startled at the sudden difference between his recurrent dreams and the reality. He took a step forward and gently caught Ryo's wrist before the spirit could step any further away. The spirit turned to look back, his questioning gaze focusing first on Ryou's hand, then up to meet Ryou's gaze, nearly taking his breath away in the process. As it was, what Ryou said came out in a breathy whisper. "Please stay…."

"Yes…."

-

-

owari

* * *

AN--> Read, review, constructive criticisms craved. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now, hopefully that this is out of my head, I can get back to "Shadow of Glory" or "Training Inu-Yasha"... 


End file.
